


The Last Man Standing

by AnAnYaH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Human John, M/M, Prompt miracle, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, Sherlock is a God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: God Sherlock believes that the world needs correction and an immediate elimination of the human race is what the world needsSomewhere in London , there is a John Watson perfectly healthy and ready to go to work
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 13
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	1. The Council of God Louis Sherlock

Creation involves a big deal of imagination and only a fool could create something like human.That being said, the wittiest of them all, God Louis Sherlock, hated the supreme power for putting such idiotic beings on the face of Earth . Everybody knew but only he acknowledged that the humans must be eliminated.Thus for centuries he became the reason for the countless amount of floods and epidemics men faced. But the blue mantelpiece God Sherlock adored is getting destroyed at a rate no one had expected and now he needed someone to take charge. Not a God, not an angel , nor a demon , a mistake for a mistake. A man! 

A secret mission like this needed a secret council. 

Lord Mycer Henrico , the chief adviser reminded God Louis , that no God had the right to annihilate the entire race that the Supreme power had created himself and thus he might put his idea into rest. 

Lord Romulus Anderson , Sherlock's right hand protested 'Ever heard about the term - Extinction… Lord Mycer?..They made it up , your precious human'

'' _ Idiotes!  _ Greek word for Idiot! Page five o one of the Oxford dictionary. Search that if it's not much of a trouble Lord Anderson?" hotly replied Lord Graham Lestriano.

'I know you are gay for Lord Mycer , Graham but Romulus here is no wrong ' God Sherlock rose up from his sit earning an immediate bow from his subordinates. Anderson bowed proudly when the other two were just obliged 'Make a plan Lord Romulus.Get some tentative dates. I will do the necessary to keep up with father's order.Council dismissed'

  
  


___________

Back in their Golden bed , Graham was caressing Mycer with soft kisses while the later spoke 'We must stop this madness'

______________

The Second Council meet was held after a week's research. Anderson had the responsibility to produce a plan of action and he was fully prepped up to impress Sherlock.

'Are you going to PPT your theory Lord Anderson ? ' mockingly said Graham. 

'No Lord! Nobody needs a pie when the ratio is hundred to nothing ' smirked Anderson.

'Tell me Lord Romulus , what have you planned?' Spoke Sherlock in his deep baritone.

'Nuclear attack!' replied Anderson.

'That' Mycer rose up on his feet furiously 'would not only cost Human life my Lord, but risk the lives of every other living breathing form.'

'That is unacceptable.' Joined Graham.

'I will cast a protection spell on everything other than human. I am the God of spell, remember? ' - Sherlock smiled charmingly

'Once a caterpillar wanted to fly … He gave it wings ' Anderson spoke with admiration. 

'I corrected it's form , and gave him a chance to fly'

'Just like you love your butterflies Lord, father loves his humans, he will know and if you execute them all he won't spare any of us..' Mycer tried to reason with Sherlock.

'I won't kill them all. One will survive.' declared Sherlock 'He will have a normal human death and thus not making us liable for their complete extinction. That being said , how to do a worldwide Nuclear Strike?' 

'Jim Moriarty' quickly said Anderson.

Sherlock grinned 'Indeed'

'But Lord, Will it be a random selection? Who will be that one lucky survivor?' asked Anderson.

'Lord Mycer , I see you don't approve of my plan, but Lord, understand this… God created humans! But I am trying to protect his finest creation, Earth! But worry not for you will have the privilege to select the lucky survivor, the last man standing.'

  
  



	2. The Fallen

When you are both peers and partners it's impossible to keep professional life sperate from the personal one , sex between the Gods Graham and Mycer was not an exception. In bed their mouths worked different ways but mostly for discussing the insanity of their boss.

'Man or woman ?' Graham moaned into Mycers ears

''A child.'' replied Mycer

'A child won't survive a week, my Lord!'

''Is that so ? '' Mycer switched their position and sat on top of Graham. And after an hour of love making he finally caught his breath to speak

''Not 'a' child my Lord! A miracle child." Earning all the attention from Graham."We were like brothers " Mycer added"at the beginning of time, me and Sherlock.But then he excelled and mastered magic like no one could. I believe he has the potential to dethrone Father, if given time. But a quick fact about your genius God is that,he wants to destroy everything which is human except-that one book he had kept locked in his private desk for years, the first edition of Sherlock Holmes from the eighteen eighties. The only thing that amazed him the most. He said the book is like magic , even better than magic. He admired the friendship of the great detective and his doctor friend. He related himself with the detective, but he loved the doctor's character. And thus on a crazy whim , thirty years ago he did every magic possible to bring John Watson out of the book. He failed. He failed for the first time... But last night Father gave me a vision. I saw a baby right inside the hallways of a church at London.A boy child , with three golden strand of hair over his round baby head. I saw God , taking and giving the baby to a couple eager to raise a child. They named him John, they named him John Watson.So you see Sherlock did create a John Watson that day, but God kept it hidden.A trick? A secret purpose? Either way John Watson is here , perfectly alive, healthy and living in a flat in London's Baker's Street, ironically at the same address the author had used.So trust me when I say we can stop this madness, because Father knows and he had been aware of this long before Sherlock had planned for the annihilation.And if there is someone who could change Sherlock's mind , count on the miracle child John Watson.

________________________________________

The third council meeting was a shocker. 

'John Watson ? You mean from Sherlock Holmes? The John Watson ? The Doctor-John Watson? ' There was a joy in Sherlock's face, a childlike excitement , which no one had seen before.

' He is not only your miracle child Lord , but he will be the Last Man standing ' addressed Mycer

This brought a shadow of grief on Sherlock's bright sunny face, but he was determined to correct the world , and he will spare no human, not even his miracle child. 'Make sure he spends his last days in complete luxury' Sherlock declared in a cold but determined voice.

'But the character, Lord!' Mycer interrupted ' do you think the John Watson from the book could have survived this massive trauma of losing everyone he cared about? He will certainly kill himself right after the massacre.'

''I will cast a spell which will keep him from killing himself''

'But John Watson, will suffer. '

''Then what do you want me to do ? Drop off my plan?"

'No I want you to visit Earth and befriend your miracle child.Like the stories, make him your best friend.So that he will have someone to keep him going even though everyone around him is dead. My Lord, if you could just for once be his Sherlock Holmes.'

This sounded good. Great actually. Getting to know your favorite character from the books and allowing the doctor to have a warm comfortable natural death on his own arms felt noble and tempting. He had always adored John Watson and this is a golden opportunity to be under the guidance of the most beautiful human soul ever.

'Alright' he said ' I'll be needing a human body though'

  
  


'Don't worry about that. Sherlock Holmes right now is preparing to take a fake jump from the Barts Hospital. I'll make sure he fails.' 

''There is a Sherlock Holmes ?" 

Mycer smiled ' Not anymore. He just took his last breath.' this left God Sherlock with no words ' Time for you to take his body and play the part. Be gone for two years if you want John Watson alive and do what Sherlock Holmes was supposed to do. And yes follow his brother's leads'

"Now?" 

'Jump' Mycer ordered. And the God immediately jumped following the order of the subordinate who has always been more of a big brother.

''But Lord! The Annihilation? " Sherlock was already gone before Lord Anderson could finish his words. 

'I don't remember him fixing a date for that. Do you Lord Mycer' smirked Lord Graham

'Not at all ' mouthed Mycer.


	3. The Empty Hearse

When God settled himself inside the empty vessel of Sherlock Holmes ,he could instantly feel every anxiety the body had shared , all the plans the brain had made and all the emotions the heart had contained. Instantly he felt connected to the detective but more connected to his best friend. But God waited, he got undercover for two years, but never did anything to dismantle Moriarty's network.He needed Moriarty's network. Romulus had already been putting ideas of nuclear attack inside Jim's head and putting a bullet in his own head was nothing but theatrics to catch people's attention while he escapes. God visited every street every lane Earth had and amidst all those beauties the one thing that needed correction was the human population. But that's why he is here isn't it? But to do that, he first needed to comfort the one human he cared for ,John Watson.

It's finally time , and as planned Mycroft is there speaking Serbian to get his brother out of the den.

God had seen John Watson only the way Sherlock had memorized him, but God was pleased to know how perfectly Sherlock had pictured his John Watson. Mary was a bummer. But petty beings like Mary Mortsan doesn't matter when you are a God and you know exactly how to wipe the memories of a woman your lover loves from your lover's head. He did the same with Mary. He erased from the history of mankind anything which had John Watson and Mary Mortsan in it and hailed a cab to drop the poor lady at her own place. He received a face punch though followed by a long crushing hug.

They went back to Baker Street that night.

``I don't even know what I did for these two years Sherlock, I don't remember most of it but dear God you are back, and I sense a little box inside my pocket.I believe it's you who kept it? When did you keep it? But that's clever . That's really clever.So? Do you really want to go down on my knees or won't be a beat for one minute and do the honors?

He was referring to the small box of ring he bought for Mary. It does have a ring but for an average sized female finger, but it just requires a simple correction. A spell hummed inside his own brain and the work is done. ``I should be the one to kneel down for the trouble I have caused to you, isn't it?" God took the box from John's hand and knelt down on one knee. A simple human action but felt so right. " I have always shipped Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. The stories had this shrill cry , a desperate want to come out of its shell, but restricted,trapped by the inhumanity of time and unacknowledged feelings. So today, as I kneel in front of you with a ring to offer, I am proud of myself that I am doing what the author had always wanted to do. I am completing their story , Sherlock Holmes and John Watson binding in a marital bond for a happily ever after till death do them part. So will you take this ring from me and be a Holmes , Doctor Watson ?"

'Though you hardly made any sense, but when do you ever make any? Yes , yes Sherlock. Will you be my husband ? '

''Obviously" God rose up on his feet and firmly held the nape of John's neck bringing their mouths breaths apart from each other and forming a long and deep kiss.

'Your heart Sherlock' John moaned under the kiss 'It is like it's hardly beating.'

"Yours racing much faster"

'Possible' and he went back to the kiss 'never had I ever kissed a mouth so cold' he whispered.

"Never had you ever kissed a cold bastard before , had you?"

'Not one specific cold bastard, yeah! Are you sick?'

"Just fallen" God halted " for you obviously"

John snorted 'Allow me to make you warm then'

"Good luck with that!"

'upstairs ?'

"Who said I am the clever one ?"

'Me.' John smiled and they headed towards their first night together.


	4. Molly

God had different partners in his lifetime , but the way this human brought excitement to his sexual life was beyond imagination. John Watson was more creative, experimentive and smarter in bed than a God is. Pity he couldn't make a man immortal , but John Watson will always have a mark on his life.

In course of time God became fond of the landlady. She did waste a lot of water but still had a very good heart. Pity he could save only one. But thank God she is old , God will give her a peaceful natural death before the nuclear strike. Nothing to worry about.

Molly Hooper visited the place a lot. Definitely the best human being God has ever encountered. Beautiful, smart, caring and fearless. She had this sadness in her eyes which attracted God the most and that's why he started spending more and more time with the lady. All he wanted was to know what in this whole world could make her eyes happy again, what could please Molly Hooper? A lovely little kitten ? A beautiful blue bird? A kiss from Sherlock Holmes ? Nothing worked . She smilingly returned everything God had gifted her earlier, the day he tried to kiss her. And that was the day God knew Molly Hooper was much more clever than God or even Sherlock Holmes could have ever assumed.

'You are not Sherlock' she said which obviously blew God's mind ' I mean ' She laughed at her own misery' I know you are Sherlock , you are a living breathing him but' She looked at his eyes ' You don't see as he sees. You don't feel as he feels. You are different. More proud, more inhuman'

Now God spoke 'What have I done to make you feel like this Molly?'

'This' Molly spoke at note higher than her usual 'You pretending to belong. You trying to discover me in a whole new way.You roaming around me like you have nothing else to do.You pretending to comfort John in every way possible and you not even showing any interest in doing the things you once loved , solving cases, playing music, showing off . It's not like you are shutting down and that scares me but it's because I can feel that we have already lost you. ' She paused to calm herself down and take a breath ' I knew that it was a trick. You were not gonna die. But I saw you lying there on the floor. Yes you got up miraculously fine, changed your place with the corpse I found for you, but trust me when I say my heart ached. The ache of death. Do you know that pain? That terrible scratch? That immediate choking sensation seeing your loved one's dead? Even though you were there in front of me switching positions, I felt your loss. I knew in my heart that you didn't survive the fall. I knew in my heart that you died.''

God relaxed a bit. This was nothing but a psychological issue. She wasn't observant. She was in a huge emotional dilemma. God knew how to deal with it. He moved closer to her and tried to comfort her 'Sit down Molly. I am here. Standing right in front of you. I am not dead. I am alive and you just need to accept it.' 

'No' she smiled, 'I saw you Sherlock. I saw you that day, lying there, in your own bloodpool'

'That what's exactly the trick was . You know that'

'You don't understand do you? I know a dead body when I look at one.And that day there was a dead body lying outside Bart's. The body of my own Sherlock. Nothing, but a body. You know how a body looks like? Just like you standing in front of me , cold and heartless, without any life without any love , except for that shine in that dead eyes you proudly carry.And whatever you are , whoever you are, stop pretending you are him, stop taking his place and please, let him rest , let him go, let him be dead.'

"Hmm…" God smiled " You have not failed Mr. Sherlock Holmes after all. What a worthy inclusion to the story. But I am someone beyond your imagination,with a power to rewrite every memory you have about Sherlock Holmes forcing you to believe me I am who I say I am but no, you deserve better than that, you deserve peace of mind. So I know exactly how to give you that. No my child, I don't know what a dead body looks like but I do know how we can both serve our purposes, mine being- giving you the best spot in heaven." 

The next moment Molly found herself lying on the floor, cold and lifeless."So this is how a body looks ?" God Whispered in her ear "Dull!" He smirked and Molly disappeared into thin air.


	5. I Improvised!

Molly Hooper was right .To avoid any possible suspicion God needs to pick up things from where Sherlock had left it which in turn made John believe that taking up cases again was Sherlock's own way to distract himself from the sudden death of Molly Hooper. So John played along trying to comfort his best friend in such a disastrous time and things were going quite well for the God. He was back on the game and with John's dependence on Sherlock increased with time.

'Think of a beautiful world with just you and me, John.With every resource father had created. A dense green forest to live on and a bed of grass to sleep, a pollution free blue sky to look at and the chirping of the birds to listen.Just you and me breathing fresh air, eating from nature, drinking from a river, walking hand in hand at every corner of the world.Will you let me hold your hand and comfort you for the rest of your life ? John, if we are all alone , just you and me ,will I be enough for you to survive?'

"Just perfect" though John initially wanted to kiss his Sherlock but couldn't force away the laugh that was building inside" Father ? When did you ever say God , your Father?Does Mr.Holmes know, he is competing with God? Some existential crisis for the old man!" and John decided to finally kiss the man lying next to him and run his hands all over that man's perfectly sculpted body. But he suddenly stopped the caressing and broke the kiss." We are doing an ECG tomorrow, your heart Sherlock, it is worrying me. it's like it's hardly beating."

'So you were saying?'

"Does Mr.Holmes know, he is competing with God? Some existential crisis for the old man!" and John decided to finally kiss the man lying next to him and run his hands all over that man's perfectly sculpted body. 

'How does my heart sound ? '

" Perfect "

'Just like you.' -fooled the little human again, God smiled in satisfaction.

_______________________________________

Romulus had not been idle, he had joined Jim Moriarty's private council influencing each every decision taken for mankind. No, God Sherlock did not plan a date , and since now, he is all captured by his human partner it's under Romulus's hands to save the planet. He will not take anymore mockery from his peers and will give Moriarty all the powers to decide the date.. He will do what's necessary if that needed not informing Sherlock at all. 

Months had passed and the dormant cold war that had been going among all the countries of the world suddenly turned into a worldwide chaos.

Mycroft had been busy handling this sudden conflict while Sherlock was unexpectedly calm and John has been pissed off with Sherlock for quite a long now for this casual attitude he is showing, as if nothing is going wrong.

  
  


'What is wrong with you? You should go and help your brother. Try to resolve things at least for us , England for starters' 

"Do I look like a politician John? These are political matters, they will get resolved on his own.Let one of them be dead, we will show up then"

'Where things are heading now, I don't think it's not very long before we face a nuclear strike. What then Sherlock ? A dead Mrs. Hudson ? Will that interest your investigation?'

''You are just thinking too much''

  
  


"No he is certainly not" Mycroft shouted still standing in the doorway 'play it Doctor Watson!"and handed him over his laptop.

  
  


-TOLD YOU I WILL BURN YOUR HEART OUT-

a recorded message in the voice of Jim Moriarty

\- I IMPROVISED! I NOW MEAN EVERY HEART THAT BREATHES. AM I DEAD? NOT DEAD? OH! NO ONE WILL KNOW! SINCE YOU WILL BE GONE. WHEN AND HOW ? WHAT'S THE FUN IF I TELL YOU THAT? 

"You had one Job" Mycroft yelled "one Job! To dismantle Moriarty's network, so who the hell was that and what the bloody hell you did for two years?"

'It's too fast.. It can't be this fast'

"So you had expected this ? You knew Moriarty was coming back?" John shouted

'No-I-no, I have to go.I have to….' God vanished humming a spell to make John and Mycroft forget everything about Jim Moriarty or the act God jusr pulled.

"What the hell" "Did you see that?" John and Mycroft looked at each other in shock and amazement.


	6. John Watson

'He vanished ?'

"Yes he did! What is it Mycroft? Are we drugged or something?"

'No we aren't. He did that all by himself.'

"He is not my Sherlock."

''Then where is he? And what was that? And most importantly how to stop Moriarty?''

'Sherlock! Sherlock is the answer. We have to find Sherlock.'

" But for that we need to first find out what we are dealing with. "

'How?'

" What is the strangest thing that has happened after Sherlock had returned? "

' Molly! She and Sherlock had been spending a lot of time before her death'

''Let's go to her place. We might find some evidence''

'Mycroft! Why would he do that? Why would he try disappear in front of us ?'

''That's a spell gone wrong.May be some cards are still on our deck.''

________________________________________

'How dare you not ask my permission before fixing a date? ' Sherlock yelled, red in anger 'Jim Moriarty was your responsibility, why is he doing the threatening without my approval? You work for me , now go and make him forget what he has planned.'

'I believe I can't do it.' said Anderson ' He has already played his part and is all set for tonight. It is now in the hands of his network , which we don't know how vast it is making it more difficult to use my powers.'

'Tonight? He is planning for tonight?' 

'He did it.' Mycer stood still watching the blue planet earth burning in flames. Sherlock couldn't believe what just happened . His jaw dropped seeing the massacre he conducted. 

The thing he wanted had finally happened.No more humans-But then why was he not pleased ? Mrs.Hudson, Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes- they were good people, they didn't deserve this. They deserved a natural death. John Watson, what about him? He must be so scared right now. He has to go. He has to see John and without wasting a second, he was back on Baker Street,whatever left of it.

'John?’.....'John?' God searched for him everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. He was not in Baker Street, anywhere near. God searched for two days, did every spell possible to find him , but nothing worked. All the time with John Watson in Earth, but he had never felt him to be something more than the character from the book he loved, but now that he is nowhere there is this pain in God's heart , he had never experienced.The thought of John Watson killing himself and him being unable to comfort John was eating him the most. 

'Found a diary at Molly's place' voice of John Watson appeared from a distance

"John? You are alive! You came back. "

'I don't think he is Sherlock - Is what she has written. And I am going to prove it today- was her last entry.' 

"John… I know! In her last days she imagined things. Crazy things"

'If I die tonight - consider my hypothesis correct.'

"That-I am a fake ?John you are hurt , please let me help you"

'You haven't asked about your brother yet.'

"Yes ! How is he ? "

'You don't know? Everyone's gone. '

"That's-that's um- tragic. But I am glad that -"

'Think of a world with just you and me! - I think you have known it for quite a while now. '

''How could I have known, that was just an expression.''

'Moriarty's network planned this massacre under your nose and all you did was to talk about what would we do when everyone is gone. Thought you were being romantic, what a fool'

'I was being romantic John. You are no fool.

"You were supposed to fake your death, Molly knew, then why would she write in here that - Sherlock is dead and I don't know what's happening- right after your fake suicide"

'She was sick . Her words made no sense '

"What is the word for a man who disappears into thin air? ''

'What?' God was scared for the first time.

''Using father's resources- you said.God? So what are you ... an Angel?

'No!'What-what nonsense is this?!''

''Not a good one , are you? Killing innocent lives? Killing Molly Hooper , Sherlock Holmes? ''

' Did you hit your head? Let me check you '

'' I saw you disappear. Mycroft did too. Pity he isn't here to back me up . But well I have always believed in ghosts and Gods. My Sherlock never did. Died in the hands of a death hungry God, spirit, I don't know who. I don't even need any explanation of who you are, also, who cares?. All I know you wanted death and you got that. Now it's my time to ask for the same. I don't know why you saved me, I don't know why you tricked me.I loved you, I shared bed with you but Sherlock deserved it all, My Sherlock. That bastard won't even know his John loved him. Another incomplete love story for you to tell if you really have someone . And  
No! You are not enough. You are just an outsider using my Sherlock as a vessel. ''

' I am just a God trying to fix the mistake of a fellow peer. You humans were destroying everything and you needed to go. I did that , and I chose you to survive. I chose you to be the last man standing. '

'' This,is a mistake. When you kill a human , you not only kill the body but kill a dream, a purpose. You are no God. You are a selfish maniac who would never hesitate to kill billions and trillions of dreams just to fulfill his own "

-ONCE A CATERPILLAR WANTED TO FLY-- a voice appeared from the sky-WHAT DID YOU DO ?-

'I gave it wings'

-WHAT DID HE DO? 

'Flapped his wings, and flew away'

-WHAT DID HE SAY?

'Thank you for the chance. '

-WHAT WAS THAT HE ACTUALLY MEANT ?

'That! That it wasn't the correction he needed, it was the chance.'

-AND WHAT SHOULD YOU HAVE DONE?

'Given them a chance.' 

-CAST A SPELL SON AND BRING BACK EVERYTHING THE WAY IT WAS-

'I can't. I am not capable enough to do it. '

-YOU ARE THE MOST CAPABLE MAGICIAN IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE-

' But the humans, will they change? '

-THEY WILL TRY.

God Sherlock looked at John Watson apologetically and also to bid him his farewell ' you won't remember any of it , but I believe that's what you want. '

'I want to go back to my Sherlock's scientific world where everything had its meaning.I want to tell Sherlock I love him at the right time in the right moment '

God nodded 'Well then' and he hummed a spell which surprisingly worked on the first try.

2 years later

Mycroft is there speaking Serbian to get his brother out of the den. This time the man has returned dismantling Moriarty's network and all he wants to do was to feel the living breathing heart of the place he calls home.


End file.
